1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an improved condom. More particularly, the invention concerns a condom that may include a condom accessory. The condom may also include a resilient strap and/or a harness/G-string type assembly.
2. Reference to Related Art
Disclosed in the prior art are a variety of condoms having a G-string or similar harness assembly for use in securing a condom to the user. For example, International Publication No. WO 88/05291 disclosed a barrier device that included a continuous impermeable shield member shaped and dimensioned so that, in operation, it covered the entrance of a user's vagina. Integral with the shield member may be a continuous, impermeable, flexible pouch arranged to receive a penis and to be introduced into a vagina to form a liquid barrier between the penis and vagina. The shield and pouch may be secured in an operational position by straps that pass around the hips and between the buttocks to form a G-string type garment. Alternatively, the membrane may be secured in the operational position in a panty-like garment.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,881 (see also U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,525) to Reddy discussed a prophylactic device. The device included a hollow pouch that had a closed end and an open end. The open end of the pouch may be attached to and surrounded by a continuous flange member. The flange extends outwardly at least one inch around the open end of the pouch. The flange must be liquid impermeable and may be flexible or nonflexible and elastic or non-elastic. A plurality of straps are secured to the flange that are connected at their opposite ends to bands that may be worn around the waist or around the pelvic region of the female person using the device. In another embodiment, the device may be connected to a bikini-like panty garment having an elastic waist portion.